A Sense of Belonging
by whitezcar
Summary: Is there anyone out there for Bella? "I knew I would probably never see this man again; I didn’t even know his name, but in that moment, I didn’t care.I felt like I belonged, for once in my life, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere, in someone’s arms,"
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE:**

It was my cousin's wedding. I hadn't been home to Forks in 3 years.

I rested my head on his chest as the music played slowly; I am generally not this comfortable around anyone but close friends and family.

I sighed in contentment as we slowly glided in rhythm to the music.

I knew I would probably never see this man again; I didn't even know his name, but in that moment, I didn't care. I felt like I belonged, for once in my life, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere, in someone's arms.

I'd miss him, however, I felt as though I had known this perfect man my entire life, although we'd only spent mere minutes in one another's company.

I was pulled out of my perfect world, as the music drifted to a close, and we reluctantly pulled apart and clapped for the band.

The man led me back to the edge of the dance floor, like a true gentleman, gently entwining our fingers as we walked. Our hands fit perfectly, as though we'd been made for one another.

He leaned in, as if he were about to ask me something. I looked up eagerly.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**

His mouth began to form a word when suddenly, a female voice called, "Bella!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see a petit woman with inky black hair calling my name. Alice.

I gave her a brief wave. Understanding flickered in her eyes as she gazed between the two of us, her eyes locked on our still linked hands. A sly smile graced her face, and she motioned towards the patio, silently informing me where to meet her to share details.

"Bella," My mysterious man breathed. My? Where did that sudden possession come from? Oh, well, I thought, entranced by his beautiful green eyes. "Beautiful. The perfect name for a perfect lady."

I blushed at the compliment, and murmured, "Thank you."

He smiled a crooked smile, and pulled my hand up for a kiss, reminding me of a gentleman from the early 1900's.

"I'm Edward."

A man in a black tuxedo walked up behind Edward, and tapped his shoulder.

Edward. I loved his name, it suited him perfectly.

Our intruder extended his hand and gave Edward a scrap of paper, then left. Edward glanced at the message, and then turned back to me, giving me an apologetic smile as he brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I have to go."

I tried to hide my disappointment, as I nodded in understanding, it's alright.

"May I call you?" He asked.

I blinked a few times, to make sure I was awake. Why would this Greek god want anything more to do with me? He'd already given me the best time of my life in a few short minutes that I would never forget.

I blushed as it dawned on me that he was still patiently awaiting a reply.

"Of course you may," I breathed.

He smiled, kissed my hand, and bid me adieu.

I gazed fondly at him as he walked towards the parlor, noting as he glanced over his shoulder, his hair swaying with the movement, to look back at me. I swam in his depthless green eyes, wishing I could see the flecks of gold in them, but the distance made that impossible.

I smiled content once again, until he disappeared into the crowd.


	2. The Request

**Okay, so I know that I really SHOULDN'T start a new story, with so many to finish, but I just need something fresh to write.**

**Believe it or not, this was actually going to be a one-shot… until I wrote too much. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**The Request**

I hadn't been home in three years.

Well, not TRULY home.

I had been living with my mom since the beginning of my senior year in high school (I had lived with my dad from the time I was twelve until I was seventeen), because she missed me. **(AN: In other words, she is 20 right now.)**

I was currently attending the University of Phoenix, but I was transferring to the University in Seattle, Washington, where my best friend, Alice was attending.

Alice Brandon was my Aunt Mary's daughter, and had been my best friend for the majority of my life, but we'd lost contact near the end of high school, and hadn't contacted one another, until the day I discovered Alice's wedding invitation in the mail.

It was beautiful; with Alice, it had to be. It elegantly displayed photographs of a handsome man, Jasper Whitlock, I learned from the invitation, holding Alice, their eyes clearly portraying the love they felt for one another.

I gazed longing at the announcement, when noticed delicate note flutter to the counter top, having fallen out of the invitation.

I slowly unfolded the pink stationary to see Alice's bubbly handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

It read.

_I know this is kind of short notice, but I want you to be my Maid of Honor. It's only fitting, as you are my best friend. _

_I would love to see you again sometime before the wedding, even if you don't accept my request, to do some shopping-_

I rolled my eyes, of course.

I laughed as I read further,

_Don't you __**Dare**__ roll your eyes at me, Isabella! -as well as going for brunch or something._

_Please call me as soon as you can! I have a new number, its 555-5555._

_Your friend,_

_Alice 'soon-to-be-WHITLOCK' Brandon._

_P.S. You're going to Love Jasper! I met him at college._

I smiled.

It would be wonderful to see Alice again, not to mention Charlie, and break the news about college.

I glanced up at the calendar as I dialed up Alice's cell phone number. It was July 21st, her wedding was on August 6th, so I planned on heading up tomorrow; I was already packed to leave for college, anyways, and merely had to check into my apartment in Seattle.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello!" _A voice said on the other end, _"This is Alice,"_

"Hey, Alice," I began, only to be interrupted as the exuberant voice continued.

"_I'm not here right now, so leave me a message!"_

I sighed, and left a message telling Alice I accepted her invitation to be her Maid of Honor; informed her that I'd be there in 2 days; and told her I would call her when I got to town.

**SO… What do you think? ***********IMPORTANT*******************

**Vote on my profile for the story you want me to focus on! **


	3. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	4. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
